The Warlock
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: DISCONTINUED. some strange things have been happening to Davis and Ken lately. what are these mysterious new powers they have? are they connected to the strange new kid? there's only one way to find out. Read and review.
1. Introduction

The Warlock  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own then  
  
Never will  
  
Don't sue me  
  
Cause I got nil  
  
Warnings/notes: this is an alternate universe fic. Therefore, there will be no digimon in it, just the human characters. The older digidestined are 18 and the new digidestined are 16, except for Iori he's 14. Anyway, I think that's it. Enjoy the fic. As always, please review.  
  
Hey Folks! I'm Daisuke Motomiya. Let me tell you a little about myself. I'm 16 and a junior in high school. I'm fun and cheerful but I have a very sarcastic sense of humor, which has earned me a reputation of being an obnoxious jerk. I'm also the captain of the soccer team. That's cool and all but the guys on the team think I'm an obnoxious jerk just like the rest of the student population. I do have a few friends though. Why don't I tell you about them.  
  
First there's Hikari Yagami, Kari to everyone. She's my idol, Taichi's, little sister. She's also a junior and she's smart, pretty, and the most popular girl in school. She's dating the captain of the basketball team. Although, that fact doesn't stop every guy in the school from drooling over her. I mean, who wouldn't. She's gorgeous.  
  
Next is Takeru Takaishi, TK to his friends. He's the most popular boy in school and he happens to be the captain of the basketball team. That makes him (you guess it) Hikari's boyfriend. He's smart, athletic, and is the little brother of Yamato Ishida, the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves.  
  
Then there's Miyako Inoue, Miya to her friends. She's the president of the computer club. Now I know what you're thinking, she must be a geek, huh? But nothing could be further from the truth. She actually has a very active social life. She has a mile long line of boys waiting to go out with her.  
  
Next, there's Iori Hida. He's a freshman but he's cool. He's pretty smart and a good friend. He takes kendo lessons from his grandfather and he would do anything to help out a friend. All in all, he's a great guy to have around.  
  
And last but not least is Ken Ichijouji, my best friend. He's good looking and a genius but he's not very talkative. That is, if you don't know him. I can't get him to shut up. I like Ken a lot. I think I've had a crush on him since I first met him four years ago. I don't want to tell him though because I don't want the friendship I have with him to be ruined.  
  
The rest of my friends are: Koushiro Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, and Jyou Kido. They're all in college. They go to the same school as Taichi and Yamato. They're all pretty cool.  
  
Anyway, now that you've been introduced to my friends, I'll get on with the rest of my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. This is just the introduction. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
YamatoLuv7 


	2. Strange Things Happen

The Warlock  
  
Chapter 2: Strange things happen  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Warnings: AU, no digimon, and yaoi in later chapters  
  
  
  
Well, now that you know who I am and who my friends are you can take a look at the incredibly dull thing I call my life. Well at least it was dull up until three days ago. On Tuesday afternoon when I was playing soccer by myself, things started to get really, really weird.  
  
I was at the soccer field practicing my scissor kick, but I did something wrong and I started to fall. I knew it was going to hurt just from the angle I was falling at, so I just tried to think about something else to distract me. It was just no good. I kept coming back to 'please don't hurt! please don't hurt!' Well that was the weird part because I swear the ground rose up and caught me. It literally lifted up and caught me in midair. I mean that's just weird.  
  
But that was just the beginning. When I was walking home later that night, I started to get really hungry. I had just passed a hot dog stand a couple of blocks back and I could still smell them. All I could think was that I wanted a hotdog and before I could even blink, there was a hotdog in my hand. I was so surprised that I almost dropped it. I decided to go home and sleep because I thought that I was seeing things. Boy was I wrong.  
  
On Wednesday at school, things got even weirder. I waling to school as usual with TK and Kari. They seemed to notice my unusual silence and asked me about it.  
  
"Are you ok, Dai?" asked Kari.  
  
"You're being awfully quiet," added TK.  
  
I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine guys. I'm just tired. I pulled an all-nighter studying for that chem test," I lied. I did stay up all night, but only because I couldn't sleep. I tried to sleep but I had this dream about playing soccer and I woke up and my ball and cleats were suspended in the air, floating above my head. That completely freaked me out and I didn't sleep at all after that. I was jerked back to reality by Kari's voice.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse Dai. You look kinda pale."  
  
I just shrugged and headed to homeroom, which was in the opposite direction from theirs.  
  
"Just take it easy Dai," TK called after me.  
  
I waved and continued down the hall. I entered the classroom and practically fell into my chair. I was so tired I almost fell asleep, but the bell rang and I jerked back to consciousness or at least semi- consciousness. I was awake enough to acknowledge the teacher when my name was called but I wasn't really aware of anything else. I was vaguely aware of the bell ringing, signaling the end of homeroom. Some how I managed to make it to chem class and I took my seat across from TK and Kari. They both looked at me in concern.  
  
"Dai! You look sick. Are you ok?"  
  
I tried to answer but I couldn't and then the floor was rushing up to meet me. I heard someone yell something and then everything went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself in the infirmary. I turned my head to see the nurse looking at me in concern.  
  
"How do you fell?" she asked.  
  
"Not bad. I have a major headache though. What happened?"  
  
"You passed out. Any idea why?"  
  
"Not really. It could have been the two all night study sessions I had. Maybe I'm just overly tired."  
  
"That could definitely do it. Why don't I call your mom and have her pick you up. You can go home and sleep and we'll see how you feel tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," I replied in relief. She nodded and disappeared into the other room to call my mother's office. She came back a few minutes later and told me to rest until she came to get me. I nodded and closed my eyes in an attempt to get a little sleep. About twenty minutes later, the nurse came back to tell me that my mom was there and I could get my books and go home. I got up and followed her out to the car. We drove home in silence and when we got there she ushered me into my room, told me to get some rest and then she left to make something for my lunch. I gratefully sank back into my pillow and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark outside. I heard voices from the kitchen and smelled something really good so I decided to go and get some dinner. I walked into the kitchen area and was greeted by my family.  
  
"Want some dinner sweetie?" asked my mom.  
  
I nodded and sat down in my seat.  
  
"How ya feeling son?" asked my dad.  
  
"Fine, thanks. Just a little tired."  
  
I smiled as my mom set a big plate of chicken chow mein in front of me. Looks like dad picked up take out. No offense or anything, but my mom's a really bad cook. Occasionally she makes something that tastes good but not very often. Surprisingly enough, I'm the good cook in the family. The three things I'm good at are soccer, drawing, and cooking. I make a mean chicken parmesan, but nobody knows it. They think I'm just an obnoxious jock, but hey, I can live with that. I turned to look at my sister. Jun may seem like a boy crazy jerk, but she's really nice. You just have to take the time to get to know her.  
  
"Hey Jun, what's new in your life?" I asked.  
  
"Well, there is this really hot new guy in my class…." I smiled as she droned on and on about this new guy from America. I was really tired so I decided to go to bed. No sooner had I fallen asleep, when another strange dream started.  
  
I was in the middle of a field when a rip appeared in the space in front of me. There's just no other word for it. It was a rip in the air. Behind it was a huge forest but nothing in sight. Then a strange boy stepped forward. He had short black hair and bright reddish brown eyes. He looked at me and smiled evilly.  
  
"At last I found you, Daisuke. You will die. I'll finally be rid of you," said the mysterious boy.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
He just smiled and advanced toward me and then I woke up. I looked at my clock. It was 6:30a.m. Well, I might as well get up. I decided to wear something other than my usual shorts and t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight red long sleeve tee. I walked out into the kitchen and my mom smiled at me.  
  
"Morning hun. Want some eggs?"  
  
"Sure mom, I'm starving." She smiled and set about making my breakfast. I shivered slightly.  
  
"Mom, is it cold in here?" I asked.  
  
"No sweetie, why?"  
  
"No reason. I'm just a little chilly, that's all." She smiled again and set a plate of eggs and some hot chocolate in front of me.  
  
"Drink that and you'll warm right up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I ate my breakfast slowly while I tried to figure out my strange dream. Why would someone want to kill me? And who was the mysterious boy? How did he know me? I let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Something wrong Daisuke?" asked my mother.  
  
"Huh….oh nothing. Just thinking about the chemistry test I have to make up today." I finished my breakfast and stood up. "Bye mom," I said as I headed toward the front door.  
  
"Bye Daisuke. Have a good day."  
  
I walked slowly down the street to my school. I ran into TK and Kari on the way. They both looked at me in concern.  
  
"Are you ok Dai?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, you had us really worried," added TK.  
  
"I'm fine guys. I pulled to all night study sessions. I just tired myself out. A good 20 hours of sleep cured that."  
  
"Well, you look much better today," stated Kari.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We walked the rest of the way to school in a companionable silence and parted at the doors to head to our own specific homerooms. When I walked into the classroom everyone kinda looked at me funny and then went back to what they were doing. Ok now that was weird but something even weirder was about to happen. The bell rang and the teacher called our attention to the front of the class. I didn't bother to look up because she never had anything important to say.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student. His name is Justin Nickel, he just moved to Tokyo from Hong Kong. Please welcome him."  
  
I looked up and froze. Standing in the front of the classroom was the kid from my dream. This is just too weird. Then he looked me right in the eyes and smiled that evil smile again. A shiver ran up my spine. I definitely don not like that kid. He gives me the creeps. Anyway, the teacher told him to have a seat and I soon found him sitting right next to me.  
  
"Hi Daisuke," he said. My head shot up at that.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
  
I stared at him and realized that I felt like I knew him. But I've never met him before. At least I don't think I have. I definitely get a bad feeling from him though. Finally the bell rang and I booked it to my next class, which coincidentally happened to be chemistry. I sat in the hall all period trying to figure out what the hell significant digits were. I finally finished and headed to my next couple of periods. Finally lunchtime came and I waded through the tables of students to get to my usual table. Iori and Miyako were already there.  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I plopped down across from them.  
  
"Hey Dai," they said in unison.  
  
"Has anyone seen the new kid?" asked Kari as she walked up with TK.  
  
"He is so hot," added Miyako.  
  
"Miya, you think every guy hot," I shot back. Miya and me always have verbal fights. It's what makes us such good friends.  
  
"Oh shut up Davis," she retorted.  
  
"He was in my French class," said Kari. "He seems really nice."  
  
"Well I don't like him," I replied.  
  
"Why not?" they all asked.  
  
"He gives me the creeps. He knew my name in homeroom and I've never met him before. And he keeps looking at me funny."  
  
"Ah, your just paranoid," said Iori.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are….." Iori began but was cut off.  
  
"Cut it out you guys," said TK. We sat in silence until I heard Miya's shrill voice.  
  
"Hey Justin, over here," she called loudly. I shot her a look but hse ignored it. Justin made his way to our table and sat in the empty seat to my left.  
  
"You know everyone I think but in case you don't, that's Kari, TK, Iori, and Daisuke."  
  
He nodded to all of us and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you," he said pleasantly.  
  
"So, Justin," said TK. "Do you play any sports?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Ooh, which one??" asked Miya excitedly. She always did like to date jocks.  
  
"Soccer," he replied and I froze. Damn, he'd be on my team. It figures. I looked up when I heard my name being called.  
  
"Dai, Dai!!!" Ken was standing by the door, waving frantically at me.  
  
"I gotta go guys," I said as I stood up and all but ran to my best friend. "What's up Ken?"  
  
"You looked pretty miserable so I thought I'd rescue you. Besides, I get a bad feeling from that kid."  
  
"You too huh?"  
  
"You get a bad feeling from him too?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was in this dream I had last night. And now he's in my school. He knew my name before we had been introduced and he keeps looking at me funny. I just don't like him."  
  
"You had a dream too?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he's finally found me and now he would be rid of me. It scared me so much I didn't sleep a lot last night."  
  
"I had the same dream. It freaked me out."  
  
"Hey Ken? Has anything weird happened to you lately?" He hesitated a little before answering.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like….this." I said. I concentrated really hard and thought about how much I wanted my books. Two seconds later, there were in my hand. He looked at me for a minute and then a soccer ball appeared in his hands.  
  
"That answer your question, Dai?" I nodded.  
  
"Sure does. I'm starting to freak myself out. I think I'm going to have a talk with my parents about this."  
  
"Me too," said Ken. So Ken went back to class and I just skipped for the rest of the day to do some thinking. I went home later that afternoon. It was time to have a nice long talk with my parents. Hopefully they'll have some answers. Hopefully.  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N. Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Please review or I won't continue.  
  
YamatoLuv7 


End file.
